Lois Lane (Antimatter Universe)
Real Name: Lois Lane-Kent Nicknames: None known Former Aliases: None known Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: World conqueror; news paper reporter and editor Legal Status: Super-Woman is a legal citizen of the United States of Amerika on Earth-Two in the Anti-Matter Universe of Qward; Her status with the Amazons of this Earth is unknown. Identity: Secret Marital Status: Married Group Affiliation: Crime Syndicate of AmeriKa on Earth-Two in the Anti-Matter Universe of Qward Base of Operations: Moonbase in orbit around and directly on Earth-Two in the Anti-Matter Universe of Qward Origin Place of Birth: Earth-Two in the antimatter universe of Qward Known Relatives: Clark Kent Ultraman (Qward) (Husband); an unnamed child First Appearance: JLA: Earth 2 History Most of the Qward Super-Woman history who joins the Crime Syndicate of AmeriKa is unrevealed. What is known is that despite being the counterpart to Lois Lane who is a normal human being in most other realities, THIS Lois Lane is an Amazon and has all of the powers and abilities attributed to that race of superhuman beings. Thus it is suggested that she was born on the counterpart of Paradise Island native to this reality and merely assumed the name of Lois Lane, rather than started off as a normal human female who was later enhanced to become an Amazon as done in "Whom Gods Destroy" (by Chris Clarmount (1997)). The basis of her being a natural Amazon and not enhanced are supported as she referred to the outside world as "Patriarch's World" similar to the way that Wonder Woman refers to the world outside of Paradise Island as "Man's World". Regardless of her true birth Lane began working for the Daily Planet as a reporter. It is shown in the JLA Earth 2 book that Lane advanced her position and is also an editor on the newspaper. She is largely hated by her co-workers as shown when the counterpart to former Superman supporting cast member, society reporter Cat Grant calls her "Queen Bitch". It was also shown that she was openly attracted to the noted space explorer Clark Kent (which fits the reverse reality of Lois Lane falling for the nonpowered Clark Kent). But this attraction obviously has changed after she found out he was Ultraman. Though they have a child together, Super-Woman is now openly hateful to him, usually flaunting that hatred with her many sexual pursuits, the most noted one being with their Crime Syndicate partner, Owlman. But despite her hatred of her husband, Lane-Kent has not been able to divorce him for some reason and continues to work with him as a member of the Crime Syndicate. It has not been revealed what has happened to Super-Woman after Ultraman was kidnapped and brought to the new Kandor where Ultraman supports the Saturn Queen in her bid to keep control of the city-state. Characteristics Height: 5'7" Weight: 125 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Obvious Superhuman levels of physical strength, durability, stamina, and speed. for some undisclosed reason, Super-Woman also possesses heat vision like her husband, Ultraman. This function is unknown to be native to the Amazons of this Earth or the result of some undisclosed enhancement procedure done to her. Known Abilities: Independent flight. Unknown if capable of interstellar flight under her own power Strength Level: obviously Superhuman. Is considered an open threat to Ultraman thus is assumed to be comparible to his level and thus is obvious multi-megaton, though NOT truly Infinite as is Superboy-Prime Miscellaneous Equipment: magic lasso, camparible to Wonder Woman's but releases people's inhibitions rather than compels the target to tell the truth as does Wonder Woman's, as well as deflective arm guanlets which are compariable to Wonder Woman Braclets. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known offensive weapons. Notes * This Super-Woman should NOT be confused with the earlier Earth-Three incarnation of the character who was killed in the Crisis on Infinite Earths. :Super-Woman (Earth-Three) * This Super-Woman is also different from the other Crime Syndicate team member that appears in Justice League Quarterly #8 who is depicted with enlarged eyes. *This version of the character is an obvious nod to all the previous times the Lois Lane character becomes a "Super-Woman" starting with the Golden Age story of "Lois Lane, Super Woman" in Action Comics #60 Trivia * Super-Woman still maintains her job as a reporter for the Daily Planet as Lois Lane-Kent, despite also being a world dominator * Lane-Kent is an open dominatrix and controls many servitude men in her harem, especially Jimmy Olsen who is aware of her secret identity; She has an open sexual relationship with her fellow team-mate Owlman despite being married to Ultraman Recommended Readings * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Justice League of America (Volume 1) * JLA: Earth-2 Related Articles * External Links * References * Super-Woman appearances list ---- Category:Characters Category:American Category:Bad Characters Category:Crime Syndicate members Category:Female Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Modern Age